The invention relates to a vehicle with a roof aperture or opening that can be closed by a closure, the closure or hatch being movable by means of a power operated element between an ajar or canted position and a closed position, the element being selectively lockable and unlockable to the closure in the closed position, and wherein the closure is removable from the opening with the element in the unlocked position.
In a conventional arrangement of the type disclosed in published German Application No. 30 45 364, the closure is operable by means of a hand crank cooperating with interposed force transmitting elements. This arrangement is undesirable in that manual operation of a hand crank is required for opening, closing, locking, and unlocking the hatch. Moreover, prior to unlocking, a safety catch must likewise be disengaged by hand.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate operation of the closure apparatus in such a way that is convenient yet maintains the lid securely held in place in all operating positions.
According to the invention, this object has been attained by providing a motor situated within the vehicle body connected to an element which is engagable with the closure. A control system is provided for controlling the motor which includes a manually operated control switch which functions with other switches to permit the closure to be moved by the motor and connecting mechanism between the closed and ajar positions. A closure sensor is provided to permit operation of the motor and connecting elements between a locked and an unlocked position only when the closure is situated in the opening, the closure being completely removable or replacable only when the connecting elements are in the unlocked position.
The advantages primarily obtained by the invention are simplicity of operation of the device made possible by the arrangement of an electric motor for driving the device as well as its actuation by a manual electric switch. The electric motor is preferably actuable in various positions based on the ignition lock position, the driving speed, and various mechanism position switches by which erroneous operation of the electric motor is avoided. The speed-dependent control of the electric motor causes the apparatus to be moved into the locked position when the hatch is unlocked and the ignition lock is in the position "ignition on." An undesired lifting of the lid or hatch during driving is thereby safely avoided.
The two position switches determine the locked position of the device when the latter is moved from the ajar or canted position toward locking and/or from unlocking toward locking. The two position switch operators or cams are such that only one position switch is operated at one time, whereby the electric motor is activated in only one direction. A sensor switch is closed only when the hatch is in place so that the electric motor is actuatable only in this position. The elements provided for controlling the electric motor are simple electric and electronic parts which can be readily mounted in the vehicle.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. The detailed description particularly refers to the accompanying figures.